Godson
by Leca B
Summary: What if I'm a bad godfather? What if he hates me? What if I drop him on his head? What if he thinks I'm a loser?" "Okay!" she said "I’ve had enough of your babbling. Listen to me, and listen now!" Teddy is coming. And Harry's terrified! Oneshot. Sweet.


Hi! This is a oneshot I wrote just now! This was going to be a drabble for my fanfic "Snapshots", but it turned out so long that it could hardly be called a snapshot. And it was far from a drabble. So I'll publish it as a small oneshot.

SO, I guess I don't have to say how much I love Teddy Lupin. People know. People love him by instinct. He's just so loveable. And I find the Harry-being-a-godfather thing adorable. So here it's a piece about it. With our ever present Ginny, of course. I'm a HarryGinny obsessed fan.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its universe. There I said it. Happy now?**

**GODSON**

Harry Potter looked down at the empty crib with a frown. The shy pink light of a barely rising sun sneaked around loose beige curtains and invaded the area, covering everything with its soft tenderness. The room he was currently in was a medium sized… Nursery? Yes, that would be right. A nursery. The walls were a light shade of turquoise, and several toys were scattered across the light wooden floor. A shelf on one corner was full of colored books, and several photographs smiled at him from their frames. Especially one of a pink-haired woman, beaming while holding a light-haired man's neck. He lifted his eyes from the crib and looked around, sighing for the millionth time that day. It seemed so long ago.

May had dragged itself by slowly, bringing him and the rest of his friends a very fine piece of true chaos. Everything was upside down, families half-dead, the Ministry in a havoc, buildings barely standing and a mess of Death Eaters trying to escape from prison. There was too much to do. Too much to fix. The war had ended but its effects had yet to be completely revealed. But the month passed, and somehow things calmed down, and people in the wizarding world had finally some time to breathe. During the so called Recovery Month, things had been completely crazy, and no one had time to think much about anything, and Harry Potter wasn't any different. He only really found sometime to feel guilty about things the next month.

Yes. Finally June had arrived in all its summery glory, kicking the horrors of the last few months into the past. It was a brand new era of peace ready to be enjoyed. And it was finally time to welcome brand new people into the family.

This morning, he would meet his Godson.

Sure he had seen him before. He dropped by Andromeda's house and visited. Teddy Remus Lupin. Beautiful baby with big warm bronze eyes, that looked everywhere with curiosity. His hair color though, was a mystery, he remembered with a small smile. Every single time he visited, Teddy's hair was a different shade and kept changing every minute, although he always seemed to somehow settle for turquoise in the end.

But it was different this time. He would _meet_ him. For the first time ever, he would take his responsibility and spend the day with his godson. Andromeda had to take care of some things, and couldn't take Teddy, so the previous day, she had asked him if he could babysit. Naturally. He said yes, of course. He was his godfather. Nothing more normal than him babysitting. It was his job to babysit. So he would babysit.

But he was terrified of it.

Minutes after Andromeda had left his flat by the fireplace he started hyperventilating as panic suddenly hit him. He didn't know how to take care of a baby! He didn't have any siblings, or little cousins, or anybody like that, for that matter. The closest to babysitting he ever did was taking care of Mrs. Figg's cats when she went on a little vacation in the middle of June when he was ten years old. And as far as he knew, feeding the cats whenever he remembered and taking care of a baby weren't quite the same thing.

That was when Ginny had found him, in the middle of his living room, in a crisis. He chuckled remembering how she had told him off with passion.

_Flashback_

_Ginny had stepped out of the fireplace, only to find her boyfriend of nearly a month on the floor mumbling incoherent things to himself while scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Opening a smile, she rushed to him and dropped to her knees by his side, hugging his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. When he didn't answer her, she frowned. He was still mumbling, and she caught words like "loser" "baby" and "crying"._

"_Harry!" she yelled. His head snapped up as he finally looked at her._

"_Gin!" she rolled her eyes._

"_No, Harry. Buckbeak. Of course it's me! What are you doing?" she glanced over his shoulder at the piece of parchment. He kissed her cheek and went back to his scribbling._

"_A list."_

"_Of…?" she encouraged, getting curious._

"_Things I have to do before Teddy arrives." She squeaked letting go of his shoulders, sitting in front of him._

"_Teddy is coming tomorrow? Oh, how great! I missed him, you know? The little guy just knows how to get us, doesn't he? All he has to do is open that big teethless smile and I melt! Now, I think the last time I saw him was Sunday, it looks like it was so far away! Ah, Harry, I'm so happy he'll come!" and then she took a look at his sulking expression and her face fell "You're not happy. You should be happy. Why aren't you happy?"_

"_I am." She snorted._

"_Weird way of showing it." He started scribbling more furiously. "Harry, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong." She raised her__ eyebrows and crossed her arms._

"_Okay." She said, changing to a sitting cross-legged position, grabbing some locks of hair and braiding them, looking completely bored. For about five minutes. Then he threw the parchment away and started talking to a smug looking Ginny._

"_I'm terrified!"_

"_Of a baby?"_

"_Yes!" he saw her amused expression and rushed to correct it "I mean, no! I mean, I'm afraid of babysitting him! I've never babysat before! I don't know how to take care of a baby!"_

"_It's just babysitting, Harry. He's two months old, he sleeps and he eats, how hard is that?"_

"_And what if he cries? What do I do?"_

"_It depends, listen, don't panic, alright? I'll be with you! I have little cousins, I've babysat before, it's easy! And if anything gets out of control we just floo mom. She'd be thrilled to help. Hasn't had a baby at home since her last birthday when her cousins came to visit and brought the granddaughters." He sank back into the floor and she nearly laughed at his miserable expression. Fighting back a grin (and losing), she hugged him again. He mumbled something. "What was that?"_

"_What if he hates me?"_

"_Harry, he's two months old__!"_

"_What if I'm a bad godfather?"_

"_You're not, we've been with him before, remember? Andromeda says you have talent." She poked him, playfully._

"_W__hat if I drop him on his head?"_

"_Sweetheart, mom dropped Bill on his head when he was five months, and he's still there and fine!"_

"_Oh. But he _does_ use that hair.. And there's the earring thing. Now I wonder…"_

"_Harry." She cut him off warningly._

"_What if he thinks I'm a loser?"__ he finished looking absolutely pitiful._

"_You are a loser, dear, but we all like you anyway!" she said smiling. He glared at her._

"_Ginny!__"_

"_Okay!" she said, standing up and rubbing her temples. "I've had enough of your babbling. Listen to me, and listen now! You are a wonderful person, with a wonderful heart and you love him. Don't you?"_

"_I do!" he answered quickly, __a bit indignant. Of course he loved his godson!_

"_So! Of course the first few months will be hard, what with everyone recovering, and we still have to go and finish school, but then… Then it will be wonderful, Harry, can't you see?"_

_You two share something none of us does. You know him, Harry. You don't know it yet, but you do. Remus and Tonks chose you for a reason, you know? They loved you, and trusted you. They knew what they were doing or do you think they just had some Firewhiskey and said 'Hey, got an idea! Let's name him Teddy, and get Harry to be his godfather!' Of course not! They knew the wonderful person you are and they chose you because they knew you would take care of him, and give him the love they couldn't._

_Can__ you see it? I can. It'll be amazing. You will buy him loads of stuff he doesn't need, and take him to the Quidditch games when I play, and when he starts crying because of the noise you'll have to apparate back home, and I'll be pissed because of it, and we'll have a fight, and then we'll make up and, and… We'll make a room for him in the house, and he'll spend vacations, and holidays with us, and we'll spoil him to death, and Andromeda will have our heads for it. And you'll make his favorite breakfast! You'll tell him stories about his parents and about the Marauders and our near-death experiences and make it look really cool instead of terrifying._

_Y__ou'll be the cool godfather that buys him broomsticks and teaches him how to play Quidditch, and I'll be the hag who will make him do his homework. And you'll babble about LEGACY his entire life, and _accidentally_ let the Marauder's map lying around at his reach, and he'll _accidentally_ overhear how it works, and then he'll go to Hogwarts and blow up some toilet seats and you will be so damn proud you won't even yell at him, you will beam and say 'That's my Godson!' and I'll be so damn mad at you for that! And you're both going to drive me so mad that before I turn 30, they'll have to send me to St. Mungus and when they ask me what happened I'll just yell 'You ask Harry Potter and his damn Godson!' But it'll be okay, you'll know I won't really mean it, because even though I'll be nuts, I will love you two driving me insane. I will love you two. We'll love him. And he'll know that. He'll know every single minute of every single day in his life that we love him. We'll make sure of that. Do you listen to me?"_

"_Yes." He answered, though a little dizzy by her speech, feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago._

"_Good. Now I want you to stop panicking and let's go have some lunch. Then we'll go to the guest room and fix it for him. Any ideas on the color?" he smiled faintly, standing up and holding her hand as she started dragging him out the door._

"_Turquoise?" she grinned back at him and kissed him._

"_Now, that's my boy."_

"Harry?" he heard her voice behind him and turned around. She was leaning against the door frame with a puzzled expression on her face. A big golden ring with a diamond on it shinning on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Hey." He greeted her, walking 'till her and giving her a light peck on the lips.

"You okay?" she asked, looking a bit concerned. He circled her waist with his arms and she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uhum." He muttered, before kissing her again. When they broke apart she looked at him a bit confused.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"No reason." He said, grinning at her, and letting go of her waist, grabbing her hand.

"The bedroom looks good." She observed.

"It does."

"Who would've known Ron and Hermione had it in them, uh?" she laughed.

"Come one, Mr. Godfahter Man. Let's pick up the brat." Ginny said in a mock anger way, though her voice did sweetened in the word 'brat'.

"Now, Miss, If I were you, I'd be nicer to my godson, I might just dump you for treating him bad."

"Mmm, wouldn't want that. Where else would I find a rich sexy bachelor wizard?"

"I knew you were marrying me for my money."

"Nah, I'm marrying you for your body."

"I knew it was too good to be true." He said in a false disappointed voice and she slapped him, laughing. Dropped his hand and smiled at him.

"See you there. You know the way, I suppose?" she said teasingly.

"Shut up." And she was gone.

He stood there for a moment, looking at the spot where she had been seconds ago. And then, he too, smiled. He glanced at the portrait of the couple on the shelf and said, meaning every single word.

"We will take care of him. You can be sure of that." Before he grabbed his wand, and disappeared as well, failing to notice the look of pure contentment on the man's face and the satisfaction etched across the woman's young face.

A/N: Hey! I just finished writing this, I was going to put it later, but I just love this so much I wanted to publish it right now! I hope you liked it. I did.


End file.
